The red Christmas
by TKSydney
Summary: Both Spinelli and Jason had made plans with the women the love, but with a cerial killer on the lose, and one of Jasons old enemies still on the run, whose christmas will be spoiled by the death of the one they love in their own arms...?
1. The perfect present

"Honestly Spinelli, what is this all about?!" Maxie giggled as Spinelli covered her eyes leading her into a candle lit room.

"fair and beautiful Maximesta, its about how much the Jackell cares about the beauteous creature that has been given to him." Spinelli whispered in Maxie's ear as he brought her over to the couch and helped her sit down " alright open you beautiful glissening eyes Fair maiden..." he gasped with a smile watching her face.

As Maxie opened her eyes, the blue in them glissened as she gazed around the room. "you did this for me?" she gasped out loud looking at the dark lit room, the Christmas tree lighting up most of the room, and two plates of food on the table in front of her.

"Well with the help of stone cold The Jackell was able to pull some strings...." he smiled as Maxie turned her head to look at him.

Jason quickly stepped out of his car. his outfit of course was black, his sunglasses were on and as he turned back to his car he pulled out a bouquet of red roses wrapped in red and white tissue paper. He had to take a deep breath to find himself again, he remembered his and Elizabeths conversation on the phone last night about spending Christmas togather with the boys. But then why was he nervous?

Carefully as to not slip on any ice Jason made his way to Elizabeths front porch and knocked on her door.

"Elizabeth?" he called out softly. hearing the footsteps of the two boys running around in the kitchen and Elizabeth's voice coming from upstairs,

"Cam get the door for Jason" she called out softly from upstairs.

When the door was open the tiny kid, Cam smiled up to Jason, his curly hair was so brown.

"hello big guy!" Jason laughed picking Cam up as he entered the house, dropping the roses on the front table by the door he closed the door with his heel as he carried cam over to the couch  
" Now... how is your winter break off from kindergarden?" he laughed loudly

"good!" Cam giggled looking over to the stairs over Jasons shoulder.

Elizabeth placed her pointer finger over her lips to quiet cam from yelling to her, the long red dress clung to her perfect figure, her hair was pinned back into a beautiful hair style that would make her look like a goddess.

"hows mommy today?" Jason continued to talk to little Cam.

"why dont you ask her yourself?" elizabeth smiled leaning over the couch as jason dropped his head back he let go of cam, who went sprinting upstairs. Jason smiled rasiing his hand as he placed it on the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to him. locking their lips togather. " hows mommy today.." he murmured between kisses. Elizabeth giggled loudly still keeping her lips to his as he pulled her over the couch and into his lap, her red skirt flowing behind her.

"This turkey is amazing Spinelli!" Maxie called out while her and Spinelli began to eat their dinner.

"The Jackell is very content that the fair maiden enjoys his roasted creature with wings." Spinelli smiled

"yes well, its very nice" maxie giggled out softly. "what do you have planned after this Spinelli?"

"Well... Some uh- Christmas dancing maybe a gift for the beautiful maxie..."

"oh... you didnt have to get me anything spin..."

"but the Jackell wanted to, Maximesta" spinelli protested.

"Jason.." Elizabeth whispered as her and jason cuddled on the couch in the dark. she pulled herself away from his embraceing grip as she sat up, her hair was a mess.

"what?" Jason whispered sitting up slowly as he drew kisses down her bare shoulder blades where her sleeveless dress did not reach.

"did you hear that?" Elizabeth jumped at a loud gun shot from outside she let out a scream as Jason tackled her to the floor covering her with his body. Then he carefully slid off of her and stayed on his side looking at her scared face " where are my boys?" she cried out standing up quickly

"Elizabeth no!" Jason cried out grabbing her hand he pulled her back down " they are safe up stairs." he whispered going into his black jacket to pull out his pistols. "remember what i taught you?" he whispered handing Elizabeth one. she nodded leaning against the couch.

"what about the boys... they're scared..." she was crying now.

Jason reached over to her placing his palms on her cheeks " Liz.. listen to me..." he whispered but another gunshot caused him to push her down as the glass window shattered into pieces sending sharp pieces flying at them, Jason covered himself over Elizabeth again who let out a loud gasp. " i will sacrifise myself to keep my family alive....." he whispered sliding off her again looking into her wet face as she cried. " now come on..... we need to get upstairs to them...." Jason whispered taking elizabeths bare arm as he quickly dragged her to her feet and made his way up the stairs as more gunshots came in and busted the glass windows into pieces.

"The Jackell will be right back Maximesta..." Spinelli whispered going up stairs to get maxie's present as Maxie sat on the couch. when her cell phone began to vibrate she quickly picked it up

"Spinelli, its Kate.. i'll be outside where i get good connection.." she called upstairs

"Alright fairest lady.." Spinelli called out.

"Kate?" Maxie said as she stepped out of the building onto the docks she walked down the icey, snowy dock her coat was still in the house. " yes i sent them in this morning...." she answered. a crack of ice behind her caused her to scream and drop her phone on the ground which then broke in half. but when Maxie looked no one was there. " great...." she sighed sliding down on her knees to pick up her phone. as she stood up a gloved hand reached out behind her, sealing over her nose and mouth as the other hand wrapped around her keeping her arms from moving. Letting out a muffled scream Maxie's blue eyes franticly searched around for anyone who might help, but she was running out of air.. and before long her eyes had closed and she say nothing..

"Alright Maximesta... ive got your Pres...." Spinelli came to a stop after noticing Maxie wasnt back in the house from taking her call " Maxie...?" his voice cracked as he quickly turned to the door and sprinted onto the docks. sliding across the ice onto his butt he landed right next to Maxie's Broken Cellphone. his eyes went wide in horror " MAXIE!!!!" he screamed from his spot before leaping onto his feet.......

But whose Christmas will be ruined Spinelli's or Jason's...?


	2. Shot of love

"Jason its just a scratch…" Elizabeth sighed as Jason run his thumb along the large gash on her forehead.

"no its not Elizabeth.. you could lose to much blood…" Jason sighed picking up a first aid kit and quickly placed three band-aids over the gash.

"how are the boys?" Elizabeth whispered turning her head to the two beds where the boys were still sleeping.

"they are fine.." Jason murmured turning his head to her again, placing his lips to her forehead. " I'm going downstairs, please don't open the doors, don't go near the window…" he whispered crawling low on the ground to the door.

"Mommy?" Cam's small voice whispered from under the covers.

"C..Cam?" Elizabeth cried out softly and crawled fast over to his bed and drew off his covers. " thank god your alright!" she whispered kissing his cheeks " go back to sleep sweety daddy has everything under control…" Elizabeth sobbed now.

"M…Maxie…?" Spinelli cried out as he walked down the dark docks. Maxies broken cell phone still in his hands.

Maxie slowly began to come to, her eye lashes fluddered fast as she turned her head to look around, she was in a bright white room.

"S…spinelli…?!?!" she cried out in her high pitched squeal. As she tried to move she realized that she was tied down to a table, almost like a operation table. " Somebody….. HELP!!!" she screamed loudly just as the doors of the room opened.

Spinelli's head quickly turned to the scream coming from one of the building.

"maxie!" he shouted sprinting in that direction. "no..please don't be Karpov… please don't be karpov…" he thought to himself as he edged closer to the building.

Jason slowly made his way down the stairs with the pistol in one hand as he quickly flicked off more of the houses lights.

"mommy… whats happening" Cam whispered in elizabeths ear.

"I don't know sweety go back to sleep ok?" Elizabeth smiled softly covering the poor toddler with a blanket as she dropped to the floor and crawled over to where she placed the pistol. The sound of three more gunshots caused her to slide back behind the bed as the bedroom window burst into pieces.

"MOMMY!" both cam and jake cried out now.

"Elizabeth…" Jason growled looking torward the stairs in the dark he quickly made his way up stairs.

Elizabeth opened her eyes again after the boys called her name and hid by her in the closet. The pistol was lying out in the open on the floor. If someone was in the room it would be over for her and she knew it. But without thinking she crawled forward on her stomach, her red dress following her as she reached for the pistol and ducked back behind the bed, she quickly closed the closet door where the boys were. The mirror on the door refeeled the entire room behind her, the busted window… the black figure climbing into the window. Quickly Elizabeth twisted in her spot and shot over the bed directly at the figure getting into the room. Missed… the figure looked up at her as he drew his gun. Elizabeth screamed " boys get down!!" as she ducked under the bed, the gunshot went off and the mirror broke into pieces around Elizabeth. Opening her eyes again she reached for the pistol and stood up knowing the man was putting more bullets into his gun. Shotting twice she shot the man in the chest but he was waiting for her, with a second gun. A third shot went off.

Jason burst through the door with his one gun in the air as he shot the man in the temple on first shot. But he was drawn back to the sight in the room.

"n…No! Elizabeth…. No…" he cried out dropping his gun he slid across the floor pulling Liz into his lap, brushing the stray hairs from her face " Elizabeth…" he was crying now.

"J..Jason…" Elizabeth whispered, her head resting on his arm. The red dress she was wearing was redder near her stomach. Then her eyes closed, her head dropping backwards exposing her thin neck. Her hand dropping off her lap.

Maxie let out a tiny scream as the man infront of her came slowly into the room, a small white cloth in his hand he walked up to her, placing it over her mouth and nose quickly as he untied her arms and legs from the table, lifting her up off the table as she struggled with him, he drug her out of the room. Maxie continued to struggle and scream trying not to take a breath. But before long she had went completely limp in the mans arms. The man Gently dropped her on her stomach and went into her jeans pocket pulling out her wallet and sprinted off.

Spinelli quickly made his way down the halls of the building, a large man running his way caused him to get closer to the wall to let him by.

"Maxie?" Spinelli whispered walking down the thin hall way. Coming up to another hall way he paused seeing a black and white, with gold lump lying on the ground. "M…Maximesta?" Spinelli Studdered sprinting down the long hall. Sliding onto his knees he sat behind her pulling her into his arms, her head turned away from him " No.. please fair maiden… show me a sign of your beautiful breath. Tell me no one has stolen it from you…" spinelli cried out " please no maxie…" he cried running his fingers along her temple and jaw line.

"no Elizabeth…" Jason cried out

"Maxie… please no…." Spinelli cried out raising his head as he slid off his knee onto his butt as he let out a loud cry

"NOOOOOO" they both yelled at the same time…

to be Continued…….

Send me a opinion on who should die…


End file.
